fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/PlayRight Games Inc./D5
''Fantando Fanon Feature: Day 5'' Noon of the Final Day. So HIGH NOON has arrived at last! It has been a wild rode to be sure - so many great projects have been shown by so many developers! At this time, the PlayRight Games showcase is entering its concluding chapter. The air is filled with anticipation as the final presentation begins. In keeping with the theme, the stage has been decorated with large wooden buildings, resembling a mini western town. The ceiling has a single porthole in it, turning the blazing noonday sun into a natural spotlight. Rather than just one presenter, all four are on stage. : Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our final presentation, High Noon! If you have been with us all week long, we are so thankful for your attendance! : The show has been rough at some points, but I'm sure it will be worth the effort in the end! : Before we move to the last part of our show, two pieces of housekeeping. First, if you have an queries or criticism, please leave a comment using our system. : Second, we want to thank MeGa eXal and StarfyBlenda for hosting F3 to begin with, and Sr.Wario for providing day-by-day coverage! : Now, for what you all came here for! You have seen the games, projects, and events we have planned for now, but today we are giving an exclusive first look at PlayRights future titles. And who better to do that than the owner of PlayRight himself! Please welcome Elaich to the stage! From backstage a new figure steps into view. As he comes to the front, you can't help thinking how handsome and cool he looks, especially in that sweet suit. : Thank you all for being here! While I am tempted to give an elaborate speech about the vision of our company, I think we've used enough time so far, so I'll have to pass. Instead, let's dive right into our three secret projects. Please bring up the first teaser. : The first game is one we have been planning for a long, long time. We started our first day with a reveal for our RPG, Kirby United. Now we will start our final day with another Kirby reveal, this time a traditional platformer! Introducing: Kirby Paradox Hour! Kirby Paradox Hour : This next entry in the Kirby series takes the same approach as Return to Dreamland, Triple Deluxe, and Planet Robobot. At the same time, much of its inspiration comes from Kirby 64, as Kirby journeys across several planets with a small group of allies that help out in certain levels. : In Paradox Hour, Pop Star has been overtaken by a new outside force, the H.E.L.I.X. Conglomerate. They group uses a massive transmitter planted on the surface to entrap Dreamlands residents in a sleepwalking trance. It is up to Kirby, along with Adeleine, King Dedede, and Meta Knight, to liberate not only Pop Star but several other planets. : There will of course be new abilities to try out, including Sand and Jewel from Kirby: United. In addition, there are two new additions: 3D areas and Ally Abilities. First, gameplay will not be restricted only to the traditional side-scrolling format - there will also be areas where Kirby has limited access to the Z axis, much like an arcade beat-em-up game. Kirby's abilities still work mostly the same, only attacking to the left and right, but gain new wide-range attacks and deal more damage. Every ability has these exclusive moves, to make up for the lack of specific super abilities. : Second, just like Crystal Shards, Kirby will encounter his allies in certain levels and get assistance from them. Adeleine creates flying vehicles for Kirby to use in side-scroller levels, Meta Knight teams up with Kirby for dual-sword skills, and King Dedede gives Kirby a ride while battering foes with his hammer. : There is a lot more going into the game, but we will only reveal one more thing here - Paradox Hour will include up to 4 player co-op! These players can choose to play as Kirby, Meta Knight, Adeleine, or King Dedede. You may be wondering where Bandanna Dee fits into all this, but that will have to come later... let's move onto to the second reveal! : This second project is one we just started on recently, but already have a lot of concepts for. In this next title, a popular rail-shooter gets a new entry. Introducing: StarFox vs Lylat Legion! StarFox Vs. Lylat Legion : This game follows up on Star Fox 0 - it was originally intended to be an improved remake, but we came up with so many ideas we decided to just make a sequel. Regardless, we hope to improve on what 0 did well and fix its shortcomings. : Let's look at the plot first. In this title, StarFox has succeeded in defeating Andross's army, but Andross himself was never defeated, since Fox only destroyed a robotic clone. The real scientist has already begun concocting a new plan to take over Lylat, and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows he will need outside help to succeed. : He launches his second attack on Corneria, which StarFox swoops in to deter. Upon their victory, they hear reports that the attack was a ruse - during his attack on Corneria, six other planets have been put into jeopardy by planned rebellions, military takeovers, and criminal activity. These seemingly random events are all tied into Andross master plan! : With Lylat under attack from all sides, it is up to you to choose which planets to save first - but bear in mind that your on the clock, and every choice will matter! : As you may have guessed from the story, Lylat Legion takes a different approach to the level order. While Corneria is always the first level, and Venom always the last, all of the other 6 planets can be chosen in any order. There are three different versions of each level - easy, medium, and hard - determined by how quickly you reach them, and each version has two missions; that means there is a total of 36 different missions in the main portion of the game! The increased difficulty of each later version is caused by the progression of Andross' plan, which raises the stakes of each level regardless of the order you choose. While the first mission of each pair is always a traditional ArWing stage, the second mission will use different vehicles, such as the LandMaster and BlueMarine from 64, the HoverBlade and TumbleWheel based on 0's GyroWing and RoadMaster, and even on-foot missions with Fox's moves from Smash Bros! : There are two additional features worth mentioning - first, the second mission of each planet has an additional "Mission Accomplished" criteria, much like 64. While failing these criteria won't end the game, it will change how difficult the final attack on Venom is, and potentially lead to a different ending. The second feature is that in each level, there will be a hidden teleport rift, based on the warp technology from Zero. Entering these rifts will take the StarFox directly to Venom, allowing them to temporarily deal serious damage to Andross' army and rack up their score. : That is it for Star Fox vs Lylat Legion! This project doesn't have a definite development deadline, but is still in conceptual development. However, we don't expect anything revealed here to change. : This brings us to our final reveal: : Now, I'm sure you have already guessed what this game is. Second only to Mario Kart sequels, this game genre probably the most common on Fantendo, almost a rite of passage. The developers of PlayRight games have decided it's finally time to get in on the Melee, to enter the Brawl! I am, of course, talking about - As he's about to reveal the game, something comes crashing through the ceiling..! : SUUUUUPER, SMAAAAAASH, BROTHEEEERRRSSSS!!!!!!! The figure appears to be Master Hand from Smash Bros.! It is apparent from the presenters reaction that his presence was not planned - Analex and Elaich are both astonished, Binara is terrified, and Calculu is just straight up confused. Datali is - wait, where did she get that katana?! : Master Hand?! What are you doing here? : Ha ha! You didn't think you could announce a new Smash game without me, did you? : Uhh, I guess I should have seen this coming... regardless, Hand is right - we are releasing a Smash Bros. game! Now, you may be wondering that, with so much ... competition on Fantendo, how will our entry stand apart? Well, that is what we are going to show you today! Introducing, Smash Mobile! Smash Mobile : Mobile? Does that mean this game is made for those phone thingies? : Yes it is, weird hand thing! Smash Mobile is not being developed for gaming consoles. : But... that raises so many questions! How will you control a game as nuanced as Smash with a touchscreen? How will you fit a huge roster onto a phone? Will you implement a manipulative pay-to-win micro-transaction system to squeeze your customer's wallets dry?! : Well, if you had read our script instead of crash in through the roof, you would know the answers to those questions! : At the same time, those oddly-specific questions give me a convenient way to talk about Smash Mobile! I guess I should be thankful for that at least. To answer your first question, Smash Mobile does not use the same battle system as past titles. Instead, it uses a system closer to traditional fighting games - players are given a health bars rather than percentages, and the goal is a KO rather than knocking foes out of bounds. : Fighters are controlled either using the touchscreen or an additional peripheral - either way, the controls are similar. The left side of the screen controls movement - up to jump, down to block, and left or right to move - while the right side controls attacks - tap for light attack, swipe to the side for a strong attack, and swipe up or down for rising and falling attacks. The bottom edge of this right side controls special attacks - tap it to perform a normal special, or hold it to perform a Smash Special. : To delve a little bit into the fighting system, while it is more traditional, it has a few key differences. The primary change is the health system, as each fighter has two different types of health - a Health Meter and a Heart Meter. The health meter works as one would expect, being depleted as they get hit. Once it is empty, the fighter falls back on their Heart Meter. The Heart Meter is much shorter, but refills gradually over time, forcing opponents to quickly deal damage to finish them off. The number on the Heart Meter indicates how many times it must be emptied to win - it's usually 2, but some fighters require only 1, or as many as 5! : The Heart Meter has a second use - by tapping the heart, located at the center of the screen, the fighter can deplete their Heart Meter count by 1. In return, the fighter will both regain a little health for their Health Meter, and gain a level of Smash Power! While it provides an immediate advantage, the loss of their Health Meter will significantly reduce their survivability if they aren't careful. : You mentioned Smash Power a second ago - what's with that? : Smash Power is used to execute powerful special attacks. Specials work a little differently from the usual games. Each fighter has only one special - although it can do different things under different circumstances. : In addition, each fighter also has three Smash Specials, which work like Ultra Combos from Street Fighter. As fighters deal and take damage, they build up their Smash Power, which has three levels of charge. The greater the charge, the stronger the Smash Special. At max charge, the fighter executes a cinematic finishing technique for massive damage! : Wow! Making all those unique character finishers must take a lot of work! : Yes- which brings us to your second question. The roster will be a lot smaller than past installments- : What?! : -let me finish! While the roster is smaller, each character that does make it in will be completely unique. That means no semi clones! We will try to include a sensible combination of returning Smash fighters and new combatants for each series.The roster is currently set for 25-30 fighters, but more will be added through DLC. : Speaking of, let's talk micro-transactions! To answer your third question, while there will be in-app purchases, they will break neither the game's balance nor your wallet. They will be limited to DLC characters, unlocking hidden characters right of the bat, and getting access to custom moves. : Customs are coming back as well?! : Not for the main cast, no. This is the last thing to cover - Smash Mobile will include two campaign modes - a traditional fighter tournament with slightly different stories for each fighter, and a gradual story mode where you play as a Mii Fighter. There are 3 new types of Mii Fighter as well - in addition to the Swordsman, Brawler, and Gunner, we are adding the Mii Caster, Mii Pilot, and Mii Athlete! These characters have plenty of options for special attacks and Smash Specials, as well as ways to modify normal attacks. I had planned to get into all that here, but we are running out of time do to our unexpected guest. : : ( : Anyway, that is it for HIGH NOON y'all! Thank you so much for joining is for F3! Once we are done cleaning everything up - which will be much harder now... : Oh stop it. : ...we will begin work on all these projects! As the show finally ends, logos for all the announced projects appear on the screens. : Our work is certainly cut out for us, but we will get it done! We won't put a prospective schedule like we usually do, because that has never really helped us in the past. But there are two more things to announce. The Name That League competition starts tomorrow, so be sure not to miss it! Also, we are looking for feedback for our upcoming projects - please tell us which of our reveals from this week you are most excited for, and why! : Thank y'all again for being here, please enjoy the rest of the F3! Links (For Mobile Users) *Day 1 *Day 2 *Day 3 *Day 4 *Day 5 Category:Presentations Category:PlayRight Games Inc. Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017